Kagome's New Jerwlery
by Ember Joy
Summary: Kagome finds a weird necklace. She becomes possessed. Its up to the old crew and Inuyashas brother to get Kagome back to normal. Please read, comment, tell others. This has Friendship, Romance, Adventure, Drama, and more.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story will be about Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshoumaru. Please leave comments. ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Third Person P.O.V:**_

Kagome was by the river washing clothes when she noticed something sparkling in the water. She approached it and saw it was a beautiful necklace with a gold chain. The jewel was a glowing purple crystal. She smiled and put it on. She smiled and went back to washing the clothes. Unknowing at the time, her eyes glowed white then went back to their usual brown. Once she finished washing the clothes, Kagome carried them back to the village so that she can dry them. During the walk, Kagomes legs felt weak.

She hung up the clothes when Inuyasha came home with a barrel on his back. "Kagome! I'm home." She smiled ash he put the barrel down and said "Welcome home. I was just hanging up the clothes to dry. As he walked by, Inuyasha noticed her new necklace. "Where did you get the necklace Kagome?" She smiled and touched it. "I found it by the river. Isn't it beautiful?" Inuyasha smiled and said "Not as beautiful as you." He kissed Kagome and which caused her to smile. "I will get started on dinner." She entered the house with the barrel full of rice. Kagome started to cook the fish Inuyasha caught when Rin came in.

She smiled and said "Kagome! You look lovely. May I help with dinner?" Kagome nodded and Rin came in to cook the rice. After an hour, the food was ready. "Tonight. We are having Miruko, Sango, their children, Shippo and also Kaeade for dinner. Please make extra for them too Rin please." She nodded and said "Kagome. There is something different about you. You seem more raidient than usual. Like your under a spell of some sort." Kagome looked at Rin in confusion. "There is nothing different about me Rin."

* * *

 _ **2 hours Later:**_

Everyone joined together for a lovely meal. As they were eating, Kagome kept getting a weird feeling up and down her spine. She just ignored it and continued eating with her friends. The stars shown beautifully. The twin girls kept playing with Inuyashas hears. He started to get angry. He took them both and said "Alright girls. Go slay the fox." He dropped them onto Shippo and everyone else giggled as Shippo struggled under the girls. As he was fighting the girls, Kagome started to swallow more fish like a mermaid.

As they were eating, Sango noticed the necklace. "Kagome. What a gorgeous necklace. Where did you get it?" Kagome touched the charm and said "I found it while I was washing the clothes. I love the jewel inside of it." Suddenly, the jewel glowed again. Kagomes eyes turned white again for a second then back to normal. No one saw this and they continued to eat their dinner. After a few more hours, Kagome, Sango, Rin, and the twins all went down to the riverbed to wash the dishes.

As they washed all the dishes; Kagome started to feel lightheaded. Sango noticed something wrong and asked "Are you OK Kagome? You seem sick." She nodded saying "I'm fine. Just a little light headed. I'm totally-" Kagome was about to finish that sentence when she unexpectedly fell unconscious. Kagome fell into the water and everyone ran to help her. Sango picked her up and everyone ran back to the village yelling "KAEADE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kaeade came out and noticed Kagome in her arms.

Inuyasha yelled Kagomes name and ran to her side. "What happened?" Sango said carrying Kagome to the nursing hut "We were washing the dished down my the creek when Kagome suddenly fell out cold. She fell into the water and then we carried her back here." Kaeade started mixing some medicinal herbs and boiled them into a liquid. After the roots were ready, Kaeade placed them into a bowl and fed Kagome. "She will need rest. I do not know what is going on in her body. She needs complete rest." Inuyasha laid next to his wife and fell asleep while everyone else left.

* * *

 _ **3 hours Later, 1 AM:**_

Inuyasha was sleeping like a curled up puppy six feet way from Kagome. After a few minutes, Kagome sat up and stood up like she was in a trance. She walked out of the door in a sleepwalk like manner. Inuyasha woke up to notice she was gone. Confused, he stood up and looked out the door to see Kagome walking out into the darkness. She looked like she was in a trance. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled out to her. She didn't look back. She didn't stop moving. Inuyasha ran after her and she went into the forest.

Kagome vanished from sight. Inuyasha tried to use his nose to find her but her scent was gone. All he smelt was water`and fish. With Kagome, she kept on walking until she reached a crystal clear lake. She just stared at the lake until a figure appeared from the water. It had the body of a female. She curled her fingers, gesturing for Kagome to come to the lake. Kagome slowly walked to the lake and took off her shoes. She slowly walked into the lake which sent shivers up and down her spine. Inuyasha came from the forest yelling "KAGOME!" It was too late,

Kagome was pulled into the water. Inuyasha yelled her name and tried to get her. Inuyasha ran to the forest to get the gang back together. "EVERYONE!" Miroku, Sango, their kids, Kaeade, Rin, and Shippo came out. "Kagome was pulled into the water at the lake. Hurry!" Everyone got changed and ran out to the lake. Kaeade took care of the children and everyone left running to the lake. After they arrived, a ball of water appeared. Inside, was a woman that was completely made of water. She had a voice like a an angle.

She floated above the water while saying "If you one you seek is 'Kagome' then look no further." With one wave of her hand, another bubble appeared from the water. Inside was Kagome with her eyes closed. Her hair was floating like she was underwater. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "She can't hear you. She is under my spell." The water woman said. Inuyasha looked angry. "RELEASE MY WIFE!" Inuyasha just and yelled "IRON REVERE SOUL STEALER!" The blades just went right through her. "Kagome is mine now. You will see her again..When she comes to take one of you!"

Everyone just stared at her. "LET MY WIFE GO!" Inuyasha yelled. "Give Kagome back to us." Miroku said. Everyone entered a fighting position. She chuckled and removed the bubble around Kagome. Kagome kept floating in mid air. "Kagome!" Everyone yelled repeatedly. The water witch snapped her fingers and said "Kagome...Awaken." Kagome's eyes opened but they weren't her normal brown. They were white with blue in the mix. Kagome started to laugh like a crazy girl. Everyone started in fear as Kagome and the water woman vanished from the sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This story will be about Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshoumaru. Please leave comments. ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **Everyone just stared at her. "LET MY WIFE GO!" Inuyasha yelled. "Give Kagome back to us." Miroku said. Everyone entered a fighting position. She chuckled and removed the bubble around Kagome. Kagome kept floating in mid air. "Kagome!" Everyone yelled repeatedly. The water witch snapped her fingers and said "Kagome...Awaken." Kagome's eyes opened but they weren't her normal brown. They were white with blue in the mix. Kagome started to laugh like a crazy girl. Everyone started in fear as Kagome and the water woman vanished from the sight**_.

* * *

Inuyasha tried to grab Kagome but she had vanished. Inuyasha scrambled as he fell into the water. Once he rose to the surface, he spit out a mouthful of water. He yelled out Kagomes name and swam out of the water. "We have to get her back!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango then said "Maybe Kaeade knows something." Everyone ran back to the village. "Mommy! Daddy!" The twins said. They climbed onto Miroku. Kaeade handed Sango her baby boy. "Kagome's been kidnapped." Shippo said on the verge of tears. Miroku said "It's true. She was put under a spell."

Kaeade sighed and asked "When did this all start?" Inuyasha said "When she found that purple gem necklace by the lake. The gem was glowing." Kaeade said "The necklace of the mermaidian water witch." Everyone then entered the hut. "There is a legend. About a women and that necklace."

 _ **Original Mermaid Legend: (H2O Moon Pool)**_

 ** _Over a hundred years ago, a young lady in a white dress was walking along the woods. As she was walking, she fell into a cave. She walked through the cassum tunnels to find a large pool. Around the pool was a cone shaped black wall. Inside the walls were sparkling crystal. She was walking along the edge until she slipped. She fell into the water and hit her head._**

 ** _The water god decided to spare her life. He took out a purple crystal and attached it to a gold chain. He blessed the crystal and placed it around the woman's neck, saving her life._** ** _But this also came with a price. Every day, a small part of her transformed fish like. After a few months, she was a monster._** ** _Her body was covered in scales, her hair became seaweed._**

 ** _The people were scared of her. The people killed her out of fear and burned her. As she was burning, She put a curse on the people. "Anyone who enters the moon pool or wears a crystal from it! Will be under my spell! They will become my servant. Once the transformation is complete, they are mine for eternity!"_**

* * *

Everyone listened to the story. "So. Unless we find a way to save her, Kagome will be under the witches command forever." Inuyasha said "Everyone pack your bags. We have a witch to kill." Miroku left the children with Kaeade. Sango packed her demon hunter tools and slipped on her old uniform. Miroku grabbed his staff. Shippo reorganized his toys. Inuyasha polished his tetsiga. They were about to head out when Sesshoumaru came out of the sky. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled an hugged him.

Sesshoumaru hugged him and he gave her another gift. She smiled and thanked him when Inuyasha gave up his pried and asked "Sesshoumaru. My wife has been kidnapped. I need your help to get her back." When he said that, Lord Sesshoumaru said "There is no way on heaven or earth that I would help you. Stupid half breed." Inuyasha was about to yell when a light glowed next to them. It was Kagome. She laughed like a maniac and said "My lady and mistress demands me to take one of you now." Her hair wasn't black. It was golden blond and floating like she was possessed. Her nails looked like claws.

She wore a cloak that hid her body. She looked over to Sesshoumaru and said "I will take someone who you hold precious Lord puppy." She extended her hand towards Rin and in a flash Rin was by her side. "LORD SESSHOUMARU!" He had a look of worry on his face. He took out his sword and aimed it at Kagome. Inuyasha was about to stop him when he fired a beam at her. The beam deflected off of her. "With this jewel. I am invincible. Come Rin. Her ladyship is awaiting our arrival." The two turned to mist and vanished."Now you have a reason to help. We get my wife, you get your Rin." Inuyasha held out his hand.

After a second, Sesshoumaru took it and shook. Jacklin came running and yelling " Lord Sesshoumaru! I saw Kagome and Rin flying on a floating seahorse. Rin was hanging from the fin on a rope! They flew off in that direction!" Jacklin pointed north west. Kirara grew in size and Sango jumped on. Shippo was on Mirokus back. Lord Sesshoumaru started to ran off to the direction. After a few miles, they saw Kagome and Rin. They saw that Rin was unconscious and that she floating in air. They saw that Kagome was still changing. They followed the two to an ocean.

The large, blue with purple seahorse stopped in the air. They sat down near the ledge and Kagome laid Rin down. "Her magi sty does not allow air breathers into the water." Kagome pulled out another necklace. This one was blue with a silver chain. She placed it around Rin's neck. Rin's body glowed. Her hair turned red and her claws grew. Her neck grew gills and her skin became soaked. Kagome laughed like a maniac and saw her old team. "Catch us if you can you bastards!" Kagome picked Rin up in her arms.

A bubble surrounded them and they dropped into the water. Everyone stopped at the edge. "There is no way we can follow hem under their. Unless we grow gills." Shippo jumped off and looked threw his bag. "What is it Shippo?" Sango asked. "I...Just remembered... something...Jinenji gave me." Shippo pulled out like thirty pieces of seaweed."This is special seaweed that allows you to breath underwater for a couple of hours!' When he herd this, Inuyasha cheered "Way to go Jinenji!" Everyone took three pieces and ate it. Shippo transformed into a fish Their bodies glowed and then they jumped into the ocean. They continued to swim until...


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story will be about Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshoumaru. Please leave comments. ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **A bubble surrounded them and they dropped into the water. Everyone stopped at the edge. "There is no way we can follow hem under their. Unless we grow gills." Shippo jumped off and looked threw his bag. "What is it Shippo?" Sango asked. "I...Just remembered... something...Jinenji gave me." Shippo pulled out like thirty pieces of seaweed."This is special seaweed that allows you to breath underwater for a couple of hours!' When he herd this, Inuyasha cheered "Way to go Jinenji!" Everyone took three pieces and ate it. Shippo transformed into a fish Their bodies glowed and then they jumped into the ocean. They continued to swim until...**_

* * *

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kirara, Miroku, Sango, Jacklin, and Shippo jumped into the water. Shippo transformed into a fish and they swam around the ocean until they found a sparkling castle. It was a pastel rainbow with large jewels encrusted into the towers. They slowly swam up to it till they saw a large amount of guards. They all backed away. "We need to do anything we can to save Kagome and Rin." Miroku said. "Here is the plane." Sango said. "We each divide. Inuyasha. You will take out the guards. Miroku will search the back with me to find another entrance. Shippo and Kirara, you two will enter through the windows to try and find Kagome and Rin. Sesshoumaru, you..." Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly. "I will quietly enter and try to find Rin and my brothers wife." Sango nodded and they all broke into the groups. "Jacklin, be quiet OK?" Jacklin just nodded.

 _ **With Inuyasha:**_

I swam up to the entrance where I was ambushed by a bunch of guards. "An intruder! Kill him!" One of the guards said. A large fleet of guards came up and attacked me. I clawed at them yelling "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Half of the guards had vanished but more were coming in. I took out my tessaiga and concentrated on Kagome. I lifted my mighty sword and yelled "WINDSCAR!" With one quick blast, all the guards were vanquished. I hid my tessaiga in the compartment and ran inside. I ran up a large cassum of stairs and into a large ball room. A bag was placed over my head and I was knocked unconscious. I then heard some voices saying "This is the girls husband." I then blacked out completely. When I awoken, I was held up by some rusted chains. When I tried to pull out, I was met with a large electrical shock. I slumped down and looked over to see everyone was either chained up or on the floor out cold.

 _ **With Miroku and Sango:**_

Miroku and Sango were swimming behind the castle looking for an entrance. As they were swimming, Miroku stared at his lovely wife. He shook his head and focused on the mission. Sango said "I am so just really worried for Kagome and Rin. I hope they are OK." When they turned the corner, They were faced with dozens of warriors. They were like mermen. "Sango. Lets save Kagome." Sango took out her large boomerang and yelled "NIRAKO!" She flung it at the guards and it only knocked down a few of them Miroku swam and attacked the guards. Sango and Miroku used a double team maneuver so that they can take them out. Sometime during the fight, a guard knocked Sango unconscious. "SANGO!" Miroku yelled as she slowly floated down. A guard caught her and Miroku was hit too. They were dragged into the castle and locked up in chains. When they woke up, Inuyasha was just coming in and getting locked up too.

 _ **With Shippo and Kirara:**_

Kirara and Shippo quietly entered the window. With Shippo and his fox magic, they were completely invisible. They walked through the castle till they found the dungeon. The duo ran into the room to find there friends. They searched each and every cell. At the last cell, Shippo and Kirara found little Rin. Shippo's fox magic wore off and they ran into the cell. "Rin? Rin wake up! Wake up we have to get out of here." Shippo said. Rin sat up and her hair was now blood red. Her skin was covered in scales and she had sharp razor teeth. Rin chuckled and turned her face to them. They screamed as they saw Rins face. She had her eyes dilated and were blood red. She laughed manically as they heard the squeak of the cage door. In the doorway, Kagome looked as bad as Rin does right now. Her skin was scalier and her claws were longer. Kagomes hair tied Shippo and Kirara up. "Rin. Take these two to be chained." Rin took them and they were soon chained up like the rest.

 _ **3rd Person P.O.V:**_

Everyone but Lord Sesshoumaru was chained up. We didn't know where the hell he was. "Inuyasha what is going on?!" Sango yelled. "Well. We are all tied up and I am nervous for my wife!" All of a sudden, the doors of the ballroom blasted open. On the left side was Kagome looking almost like a fish. On the right, Rin looked like an evil sea witch. In the middle was a woman. It probably is the woman from the story. Her hair was long and wavy. He wore a dress of seaweed and her shoes were coral. Her skin was shiny and smooth unlike Kagome or Rin. "Welcome to my castle. I am Alice. The ruler, queen, and master of these two." Kagome and Rin laughed crazily. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MINNOW?!" The witch came up to Inuyasha and used her fingers to grab his chin. She tilted it up to her and said "You wife is now my slave." Inuyasha got angry and bit the witch.

She screamed and pull back as blood was gushing from her wound. "OH YOU BAD PUPPY! Just for that... Kagome come here!" Kagome swam to the witch. Alice took out a knife with a curvy blade. The witch gave Kagome the knife. "Kagome... Stab yourself in the leg." Inuyasha stared in fear and without hesitating, Kagome stabbed her left leg. Kagome screamed in pain and fell to the ground. As she fell to the ground screaming, Inuyashas eyes turned blood red like a demon. He pulled at the chain and kept getting electrocuted. Inuyashas knees fell limp and his eyes returned to normal. The sea witch laughed insanely and Kagome turned even worse. She looked like her skin was wrinkly and scaly as her eyes turned completely black. "The transformation is almost complete. Once they lose their legs, they will become mermaids forever!"

Inuyasha had a look that can kill someone. Kagome and Rin's hair started to grow longer to their legs. The witch swam back to her throne and commanded "Servants, entertain me." (This song is Alice in the Human Sacrifice. Underline= both. Bold=Kagome. Italic=Rin. Enjoy.)

* * *

 **The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.  
** _And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand._  
 **Never hesitating to slay all within her way.  
** _Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._

Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.   
Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.   
No one would have suspected that she had ever been.

 _The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond_.  
 **The broken echo of the lies within demented words.**  
 _He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland._  
 **Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.**

Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.   
Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.  
A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.  
With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.

 **The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.**  
 _An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland._  
 **She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.**  
 _A peculiar country answering to each command._

So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.   
Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.   
Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.   
Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.

 **And as this past two children walked in the woods.**  
 _Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part._  
 **They found an invitation to the queen.**  
 _It was the Ace of Hearts._

The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.   
Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.   
And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.   
A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland. 

**A stubborn elder sister.**  
 _A witty younger sister._

But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland.  
They were never woken from their terrifying dream.   
Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale.

* * *

As Kagome and Rin dance along, The witch was clapping her hand along to the beat. Kagome and Rin felt their bodies acting weird. The witch opened her eyes widely. "Only a few more minutes until the transformation is complete! You lose Inuyasha!" She laughed a crazy victory laugh. She kept laughing until she was hit by a large and powerful beam. She screamed from shock and pain. She looked up to see Lord Sesshoumaru pointing his sword at her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**As Kagome and Rin dance along, The witch was clapping her hand along to the beat. Kagome and Rin felt their bodies acting weird. The witch opened her eyes widely.**_

 _ **"Only a few more minutes until the transformation is complete! You lose Inuyasha!" She laughed a crazy victory laugh. She kept laughing until she was hit by a large and powerful beam. She screamed from shock and pain. She looked up to see Lord Sesshoumaru pointing his sword at he**_ _r._

* * *

 _ **Third Person P.O.V:**_

"Jacken. Release the chains." Jacken feverishly ran to them. The witch trapped Jacken in a bubble. "Release mt brother, his friends, his wife, and Rin." The witch chuckled and said "Rin? Why do you care so much for that human girl. A demon like you shouldn't associate with the likes of them. That girl is not any different from any human scum on the bottom of-" Sesshoumaru sent another blast of light towards her.

The witch screamed and flew right across the room. The sea witch flopped like a fish out of water and growled at Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Rin them screamed again. Sesshoumaru just walked up to them and took a hold of their necklaces. The witch attacked Sesshoumaru which had made Kagome and Rin fall to the ground.

"We..need to...Get... off the...neck-la-ces off of.. Kagome... and Rin!" Sesshoumaru managed to get out as he was being attacked by the sea witch. Kagome screamed again and Inuyasha lost control. "I will come for your children next Miroku and Sango. "KEEP YOUR CLAWS OFF OF MY BABIES!" Sango yelled and pulled at the chain to be electrocuted. She screamed and fell limp.

"SANGO!" Miroku got a shock and was out cold. Inuyasha lost his temper. He went full blown demon. He growled as his claws doubled in size and his eyes were blood red. As she was now going full demon, Sesshoumaru was battle and losing to the sea witch. Inuyasha pulled harder on the chains despite the electric shocks. With one last pull, the chains ripped off the wall and Inuyasha fell to his knees.

His claws punctured the floors and his fangs grew twice normal size. He ran to Rin and ripped of her necklace. Rin screamed and fell to the ground. After a minute, her skin was back to its normal color. Her hair was back but she had aged. She was now the same age as Kagome. "Because she was young, the jewel made her older." The witch said.

"Kagome! Do not let him take that necklace off of you! Fight!" Kagome nodded and showed her claws. Jacken was busy unlocking Sango and Miroku's cuffs. Sango was more angry than ever. She ran to the witch and yelled 'HIRAIKOTSU' Her weapon was flying straight at the witches head. Kagome and Inuyasha were still fighting. "KAGOME! ITS ME! INUYASHA! WAKE UP!"

Kagome laughed dementedly. "YOUR WIFE IS LOCKED INSIDE A CAGE. SHE IS GONE!" Inuyasha finally broke. He charged at Kagome knocking her to the ground. Kagome struggled under his grip. Inuyasha saw her body glow. "THE TRANSFORMATION IS NOW ALMOST COMPLETE!" Inuyasha ripped off her necklace and threw it to the ground. Kagome glowed brighter and she screamed.

Kagome's light soon faded and she started to transform back. Her hair went back to black only with white highlights. Her eyes went back to brown. Her skin became pale and her claws were back to normal nails. The fangs she grew were shrunk back to just normal teeth. The witch screamed bloody murder and levitated from the ground.

The witch was starting her own transformation. Her hair became sea snakes that shot out of her head. Her body became covered with a lot more scales. Her tail became sharp like razors. "I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND EAT YOUR BONES!" The witch screamed like an angry banchi and swan towards Inuyasha preparing to fight. Kagome woke up and saw the scene. "INUYASHAAAAA!"

Kagome yelled and jumped in between the two. The witches tail stabbed right through her stomach. She gasped and opened her eyes big from the major shock. Kagome gasped and blood started to pour from her mouth. The sea witch pulled her tail out of Kagomes body and she fell on her knees. Inuyasha fell down with her and caught Kagome before she fell to the floor.

Inuyasha screamed "KAGOME!" and she slowly looked up. "inuyasha...I won't make it..." "NO KAGOME! HOLD ON PLEASE!" Tears started to fall as he yells. Kagome touched Inuyashas face. "Inuyasha. I...will always love you." Kagome managed to choke out. Her hand went limp and fell to her side along with her head as Kagomes brown eyes closed.

Inuyasha yelled Kagomes name out loud. Her body became limp and lifeless in his arms. Inuyasha was crying for the life his now dead and beloved wife. Everyone but Lord Sesshoumaru broke down while Rin was still unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously:**_

 _ **Inuyasha screamed "KAGOME!" and she slowly looked up. "inuyasha...I won't make it..." "NO KAGOME! HOLD ON PLEASE!" Tears started to fall as he yells. Kagome touched Inuyashas face. "Inuyasha. I...will always love you." Kagome managed to choke out.**_

 _ **Her hand went limp and fell to her side along with her head as Kagomes brown eyes closed. Inuyasha yelled Kagomes name out loud. Her body became limp and lifeless in his arms. Inuyasha was crying for the life his now dead and beloved wife. Everyone but Lord Sesshoumaru broke down while Rin was still unconscious.**_

* * *

Inuyasha was crying for the death of Kagome until he finally... he snapped. His fangs grew to saber tooth tiger size and his eyes became pick black with a red cat pupil in the center. His hair grew longer and his voice was replaced with a dog like growl. Inuyasha had just forgotten the tessaiga and and charged at the sea witch.

His transformation was like him turning into the hulk. Inuyasha and the witch were brawling like dogs. Inuyasha used his iron claws tactic and managed to slice off the witches arm. The witch screamed and ran to grab it. Inuyasha ran full speed at the witch. She dodged the attack and her arm was suddenly back on her body like before.

She cackled and said "Nothing can kill me. I have life force from those girls." Inuyasha growled again and noticed a glowing sensation in her chest. 'the jewel' he thought to himself. Inuyasha did a fang like smirk and charged at the witch. Sesshoumaru walked to Kagome and stared at her lifeless curled up body.

He looked at his brother and looked over at Rin. 'I will bring this girl back as a favor for you Inuyasha. As a thanks for saving Rin.' Inuyasha was pinning the witch down to the ground. His feet pinned her tail as his arms pinned hers to the floor. The witch was screaming bloody murder. Inuyasha growled and bit his fangs into her chest.

Blood was just gushing out of her chest as Inuyasha bit into it. Once he pulled back, a large purple diamond flew out of her chest. The witch then screamed and levitated into the air. With a sudden glow, her evil looks vanished. She looked like a normal girl with a tail. Her body was translucent like a ghost. "Thank you my friends. You have freed my soul. Now I can finally rest in peace."

Inuyasha transformed back into a half demon and fell to his knees. The spirit floated away and tears fell to the ground. "Inuyasha." He didn't look up. "Kagome... I'm so sorry... If I had..." Inuyasha covered his face. "Inuyasha." This time he looked up at his brother. "As a thanks for saving and taking care of Rin..."

Sesshoumaru stabbed his sword into the wood. A white beam surrounded Kagomes body and she lifted into the air. Her wounds were slowly sealing and she gasped loudly for hair. Her eyes glowed bright and she slowly floated down to the ground. Inuyasha gasped and ran to his lovely Kagome.

She laid still and lifeless until she suddenly gasped and sat up. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and then said "Thank you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru didn't change his face and walked lowly towards Rin. She slowly sat up yelling "Wha-What happened?"Sesshoumaru picked her up princess style and carried her out of there with Jaken on his coat.

Inuyasha hugged his wife and everyone came to hug her. "Kagome!" Shippo yelled and jumped on her shoulder. "Are you OK Kagome?" Miroku said. Kirara licked her face as Sango was asking "What made you jump in front of the tail?" Sango hugged her tightly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said "When I thought he would die for me, I couldn't let that happen." Inuyasha hugged her and he yelled "BAKA! I would do anything for you. Don't do anything that stupid again!" Kagome hugged back and suddenly the castle shook like an earthquake.

Everyone looked worried and Shippo yelled "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Miroku suddenly said "Without the spirit, the castle has no will to stand. It's falling apart." Everyone then screamed and Kagomes eyes started to glow. "Ka-gome?" Inuyasha shuddered. She stood up and spoke in a foreign language.

As she spoke, ice started to form around the group. It was clear so they saw the castle crumbling around them. Kagome kept her arm up and then the castle was completely falling down. Before the debris hit the group, Kagome yelled "SERVANT OF EVIL!" (My favorite song) Everything glowed and the debris fell onto the ice sphere and slid away.

This continued until they were completely buried in rubble. While it was falling, Kagome started to look like she was in pain. It was like the life was draining out of her body. Then the debris stopped falling, Kagome yelled and shoved the ice dome off of then, saving the group from the crashing building.

Kagome was panting hard and suddenly fell to her knees. She then fell to the ground out cold and exhausted. She was panting and then everyone stared at her in shock. Inuyasha pick Kagome up princess style and they all swam out of their. As they reached the surface, Kagome coughed up some water. Everyone was soaking wet.

They all walked back to the village and all entered Kaede's hut. "Welcome back." She took Kagome and laid her down onto the bed. The gang sat around the fire and the twins jumped on their parents. (I will name the kids Kiki and Kiwi) "Kiki, Kiwi, did Kaede treat you good?" They nodded and Miroku patted their heads.

The girls looked at Inuyasha and jumped on him. Sango chuckled and took her baby (Miroku jr) and said "Sorry Inuyasha." The twins kept playing with Inuyashas dog ears and calling him 'doggy' Inuyasha growled and heard Kagome groan. Inuyasha picked up and grabbed onto the girls kimotos. "Girls. Demonslayers. Slay the fox." He dropped them on Shippo.

They fell on Shippos back and Shippo yelled "Inuyasha you jerk! Not funny!" "Shippo!" Kiki said. "We slayed you. Hahaha" Kiwi giggled. Shippo growled as Inuyasha went to his wife. She had her eyes still closed "Kagome?" She slowly opened her eyes and they were back to their normal self. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled brightly.

Inuyasha smiled back and hugged Kagome tightly. Kiki and Kiwi jumped onto Inuyasha again and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha growled and then giggled. "Inuyasha...Ever think about having one of those?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her in shock and smiled. He nodded and kissed Kagome. "I love you Inuyasha." I love you too." Inuyasha and Kagome kissed

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

Inuyasha was out doing work with Miroku like usual. Miroku placed two sacred talismans on the door and a large Jikininki came bursting out. With one swipe; the creature was vanquished. They finished the job is about five minutes. The villagers gave them the rice and food they wanted and they left. "I swear Miroku you are ripping these people off."

He smiled and said "We need to gather as much supplies as we can." He suddenly had a thought. "Inuyasha. Isn't your baby due any minute?" Inuyasha nodded. "I bet it's a beautiful girl just like her mother." Inuyasha smiled. "As they walked Kagome was too busy giving birth. Kagome screamed and with one more push, a loud cry came from her lower area.

She sighed and fell back onto the bed. Kaede took the child to wash her up. "Congratulations Kagome. It's a beautiful baby girl." Kagome smiled and Rin wrapped up the child. Kagome laid on her side and held her baby. She had a white hair, ears, and fangs like Inuyasha but brown eyes like her mother. Inuyasha came in and saw Kagome with a baby. "How did it go?" He asked.

Kaede replied "Everything is great." As Inuyasha was walking over to Kagome. "It's a girl Inuyasha." Kagome cried tears of joy. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and smiled brightly. "Thank you Kagome." They kissed and Kagome said "What should we name her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled and said "Rumi. It can be both good and evil. Like how you were evil then good." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha said "Our little Rumi looks like you." They smiled and Kagome fell asleep. They spent the rest of their lives together With Rumi.


End file.
